La Sonrisa de la Muerte
by marali99
Summary: Los hermanos mellizos, Clementine y Damien Burke, se sumergen en un nuevo episodio del apocalipsis cuando salvan la vida del ex sheriff, Rick Grimes, y de su, en ese entonces, pequeño grupo de supervivientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** El universo de 'The walking dead' y sus personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y demás productores de la serie. De mi pertenencia, personajes como: Clementine, Damien y demás que llegarán a lo largo de la historia, y hechos desconocidos en los que se vean envueltos.

 _*Esta historia puede ser publicada por mi otro usuario en uso **marali-** o **LexieToonix** en plataformas como Wattpad o Fanfiction. De encontrarse con nombre de otro autor que no sea ninguno de estos dos, se trata de plagio, informar._

* * *

El frío que calaba huesos se daba por terminado, estábamos mediados de abril, por lo que la primavera nos ayudaba en la caminata diaria.

Sacudí mis pies levemente intentando desinflamarlos un poco, llevábamos caminando desde la mañana. El tomar un descanso no era una opción en estos momentos. Mis tripas gruñeron reclamando alimento.

Pronto sentí como me jalaban fuertemente del brazo derecho, al voltearme, Damien me observaba fijamente. Con su dedo índice señaló hacia la carretera, por detrás de los arbustos. Intenté agudizar el oído tanto como era posible, por entre las ramas y hojas se podía observar como unos jodidos tipos encaraban violentamente a cuatro más.

\- Hay un niño.- murmuró junto a mí.

Ambos cruzamos nuestras miradas, no podíamos seguir sin más.

\- Voy a bordearlos,- me dijo, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el bosque.- cuídate.

Me aseguré de que el rifle, el cual iba sujeto en mi espalda, estuviera preparado en caso de tener que utilizarlo rápidamente. La semi-automática estaba en mi cinturón, y con la mano derecha sostuve el cuchillo de caza.

Comencé a adentrarme por los arbustos tupidos hasta llegar a la carretera, podía visualizar la espalda del tipo que parecía líder justo frente a mí. Caminé de a poco, intentado que los demás integrantes del grupo que considerábamos "enemigos" no se den cuenta de mi presencia, por suerte la oscuridad de la noche jugaba a mi favor.

El tipo gordo lanzó al chico hacia el piso, para luego ponerse sobre él, podía escuchar sus súplicas. El hombre que se encontraba sentado, con un arma apuntándole en la sien, reaccionó ante la situación dándole un golpe en el estómago con la cabeza al líder del otro grupo.

Tomé este momento de distracción como la oportunidad, antes de que logre recomponerse, jalé bruscamente de su cabello canoso y atravesé su nuca con la hoja de mi cuchillo.

Damien apareció segundos después, acabando con su machete a uno de los tipos que golpeaba salvajemente a un hombre, el cual le ayudó a terminar con el otro.

Luego de notar que la mujer negra había asesinado a su atacante, di una patada al rostro del jodido gordo, haciendo que éste cayera de costado, aún junto al niño.

\- Es mío.- Le escuché decir a la profunda voz del que parecía ser el padre del chico, mientras se acercaba de forma lenta y realmente terrorífica para acuchillar brutalmente al gordo.

Damien llegó a mi lado protectoramente, habíamos salvado la vida de estas personas, las cuales se suponía debían estar agradecidas por ello, pero estábamos en medio del jodido fin del mundo y no podíamos tomar nada por seguro.

Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco minutos habían pasado al menos, todo se mantenía en silencio. El pequeño sollozaba en brazos de la mujer, su padre estaba estático en el mismo lugar, podía ver sus manos temblando de ira.

El tipo que había sido golpeado dio unos pasos hacia nosotros y levantó su mano estrechándola con la de Damien, aunque estaba observándonos a ambos.

\- Gracias por eso… de verdad.- murmuró.

\- Está bien.- respondió Dam en el mismo tono.

Luego de un par de miradas entre nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta para retomar nuestro camino por el bosque. Damien jaló de mi brazo para acelerar el paso y salir más rápido del momento tenso.

\- Nos dirigimos hacia la Terminal.- comentó una voz que no era la de antes, sino que provenía al padre del niño.

Damien se volteó satisfecho, a pesar que no ponía sus manos al fuego por estas personas, sabía que no nos vendría mal un poco de compañía.

\- También nosotros.- dijo mi hermano caminando junto a mí hasta estar de frente al tipo, éste estiró su manos hacia nosotros, fui la primera en tomarla.

\- Han salvado nuestras vidas,- habló dándonos una mirada de verdadero agradecimiento.- Rick Grimes.

\- Clementine, y él es Damien.- respondí.

\- Oye, puedo presentarme por mí mismo.- gruñó en voz baja a mi lado, quitando mi brazo de un empujón suave y colocando su mano donde hacía segundos había estado la mía.- Damien Burke.

* * *

Sacudí el hombro de Dam, era mi hora de hacer guardia. Él se puso de pie sin dudarlo, para luego recostarse en el maletero de aquel coche viejo.

Me senté junto a Rick, él tenía su vista fija en la tierra y su rostro seguía salpicado de la sangre del gordo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Hacer el qué? ¿Salvarles?- hablé repitiendo lo obvio.- Bueno, no solemos arriesgarnos tanto, pero vimos al chico… no podíamos simplemente seguir el camino.

\- Aún no les he agradecido.- dijo saliendo de a poco de su trance.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, ya lo has hecho.

\- Cuando vi a ese imbécil sobre Carl…

El momento de confesión de Rick llegó a su fin cuando Daryl, o el tipo del chaleco con alas el cual pensaba robarle, se plantó frente a nosotros, su vista estaba únicamente sobre Grimes.

\- Toma, límpiate.- habló tendiéndole al líder un pañuelo rojo de tela, que de hecho parecía bastante sucio, empapado con un poco de agua.

\- Deberíamos conservarla para beber.- respondió el tipo tomando el pañuelo.

\- Daryl tiene razón, no será bueno que tu hijo te vea así.- dije mientras me ponía de pie para darle un poco de intimidad a ambos.

Ingresé al vehículo por el asiento de copiloto, al voltearme, Michonne, como se había presentado la mujer del grupo, permanecía despierta. El niño estaba acostado en su regazo, el pobre no había dormido en toda la noche, a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Moví mi trasero un par de veces, intentando que mi cabeza pueda acomodarse en el respaldo sin que después tenga que separar mi cuerpo del cuello por el dolor.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, hoy tendríamos una gran caminata y en la tarde estaríamos en la Terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, tuve problemas con mi cuenta. Pero voy a actualizar día por medio.

 **Declaimer:** El universo de 'The walking dead' y sus personajes pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y demás productores de la serie. De mi pertenencia, personajes como: Clementine, Damien y demás que llegarán a lo largo de la historia, y hechos desconocidos en los que se vean envueltos.

 _*Esta historia puede ser publicada por mi otro usuario en uso **marali-** o **LexieToonix** en plataformas como Wattpad o Fanfiction. De encontrarse con nombre de otro autor que no sea ninguno de estos dos, se trata de plagio, informar._

* * *

Acomodé las correas de la pesada mochila sobre mis hombros, me había acostumbrado a cargar peso, y, poco a poco, el dolor de espalda disminuía cada semana.

Hace alrededor de dos horas habíamos emprendido camino hacia la Terminal. A pesar del cansancio que llevábamos todos por la noche de ayer, Rick insistía en llegar poco después del mediodía.

\- Detengámonos un momento,- habló Damien llegando junto a mí.- necesito orinar.

El grupo detuvo el paso lentamente, más nadie hizo un sólo comentario.

En el momento en que mi hermano se había internado en el comienzo del bosque, quedé completamente sola. Busqué la compañía de alguien con la mirada, lo único que recibí a cambio de esto, fue una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Rick, que era más una mueca extraña. Apuré mis pasos hasta llegar a su lado, por entre medio de Michonne.

\- Estoy bien.- Comentó él.

Sonreí un poco.

Estaba aburrida y tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién diablos eran aquellas cuatro personas, si habían estado fuera por todo este tiempo, si habían tenido un grupo, y en particular, cómo es que habían llegado a la situación de la cual les habíamos salvado la noche anterior.

Dudé un poco, pero finalmente fue Grimes quien comenzó:

\- ¿Están fuera hace tiempo?

\- Hace algunos meses, no lo sé con exactitud, pero han de haber sido dos o tres.

Él asintió aún con su mirada en el camino. Damien no tardó en regresar a nuestro lado, por lo que seguimos la marcha.

\- ¿A cuántos caminantes han matado?- Volvió a preguntar el tipo de barba, esta vez a ambos.

\- Cientos.- Respondió Dam quitándole importancia.- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A cuántas personas han asesinado?- Habló ignorando la pregunta anterior.

\- Ocho.- Exclamamos al mismo tiempo, algo que solía ocurrir bastante seguido.

\- ¿Por qué?

Damien echó un suspiro pesado, me sorprendió que no se oponga irritado, a pesar de que solía ser muy cortés, cuando le jodían las pelotas se notaba su cambio de humor y bastante, y este no era precisamente un tema del que le haga gracia hablar.

\- Hemos tenido que sobrevivir.- Contestó, aunque la molestia no se asomó ni un poco en su voz.

Se quedó plantado allí mismo, esperando que el pequeño llegue a su altura.

\- Oye, Carl.- Llamó hurgando en el bolsillo exterior de la mochila.

El niño lo observó extrañado, puesto que era la primera vez que alguno de nosotros le dirigía la palabra directamente.

\- Toma esto.- Le ofreció un par de caramelos de chocolate y café... los últimos caramelos de chocolate y café.

Carl sonrió de costado, la ilusión creció aún más en su rostro cuando le quitó el envoltorio a uno y rápidamente lo echó en su boca.

* * *

La caminata se daba por terminada, estábamos frente de lo que era la parte trasera del edificio.

\- Hay que explorar los alrededores, dividámonos.- Sentenció Rick.

Pronto, sólo Damien y yo quedamos allí, por lo que comenzamos a caminar hacia el oeste, pegados al alambrado del lugar.

Tenía la gran necesidad de colgarme de su brazo, pero no era propio en estos momentos en los que teníamos que estar alerta. Aunque mi vista estaba clavada en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Vamos a quedarnos con ellos?

\- Yo... no lo sé.- Murmuré sin prestar mucha más atención.

Él se paró en seco y se puso frente a mí, tomándome de los brazos firmemente.

\- Si quieres que nos vayamos ahora, tan sólo tienes que decirlo. Podemos probar suerte en Maine, quizás luego cruzar a Canadá, tío Sam aún seguía allí, tal vez, si vamos a…

\- Damien.- Exclamé interrumpiéndole.- Nos quedaremos, al menos por unos días.

Su mirada se fue por detrás de mí, donde Rick nos hacía señas con sus brazos para que regresemos.

Caminamos juntos, y en un par de minutos ya estábamos todos reunidos.

\- Vamos a entrar, hay que ser cuidadosos.

Con cuidado cruzamos por la alambrada, realmente me había costado un poco subirla, a pesar de que desde el comienzo del fin del mundo mi estado físico había mejorado, el cansancio y el hambre no ayudaba en este tipo de cosas.

Tomé la pistola de la funda del cinturón, había dejado el rifle en el bolso, el cual Rick ocultó a pocos metros del lugar, junto con las demás armas grandes que teníamos.

Con sigilo seguimos a Daryl y a Rick, que iban delante, hacia un galpón del cual parecía salir la emisión que habíamos escuchado en la radio en una tienda del centro, hace poco más de una semana.

Allí estaba una mujer de cabello blanco repitiendo una y otra vez el mensaje. Por detrás se podía ver a demás personas realizando el trabajo de colorear los carteles.

\- Hola.- Habló Rick haciendo que, por primera vez, noten estábamos parados frente a ellos.

\- Genial, apuesto que Albert está vigilando el perímetro.- Exclamó con desgano un tipo, comenzando a caminar hacia nosotros.- ¿Vienen a robarnos?

\- No.- Comenzó Rick mientras enfundaba su arma, más no la soltaba.- Queríamos verlos a ustedes, antes que ustedes a nosotros.

\- Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Solemos hace esto en el cruce de las vías, pero eso da igual, así que ¡bienvenidos a la Terminal! Mi nombre es Gareth.

Me volteé para ver a Damien una vez más, la expresión de su rostro no era la mejor. Él tampoco tenía mucha confianza en este lugar.

Habíamos encontrado un lugar así anteriormente, habían pasado unos seis o siete meses. Tenían una organización y subsistió por un tiempo considerable, pero los caminantes y los grupos de maleantes acabaron con la comunidad por completo.

\- Supongo que han estado fuera por mucho tiempo.

\- Así es.- Respondió Rick.- Soy Rick, ellos son Carl, Daryl, Clementine, Damien y Michonne.

\- Pueden estar nerviosos, todos lo hemos estado. Este es un refugio, y si han venido buscando eso, lo han encontrado.- Volvió a decir el mismo tipo.

Las demás personas guardan silencio, sólo nos observaban, y de una manera bastante extraña a decir verdad.

A los pocos segundos, un muchacho más se acercó al ser llamado por Gareth, su nombre era Alex y sonreía con nervios como un chico en su primer día de universidad.

\- Él los guiará, les hará las preguntas, pero antes, necesitamos ver sus armas. Si pudieran dejarlas frente a ustedes...

Todas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nadie movía ni un solo músculo, no hasta que Rick se decidió por hacerlo.

Siguiendo sus pasos, bajé hasta quedar en cuclillas y poder dejar la semi-automática justo frente a mis pies, en cuanto recobré la compostura, Alex estaba frente a nosotros, listo para revisarnos.

Mientras se aseguraba de que no cargábamos con más cosas, el imbécil intentó romper el hielo de una forma estúpida refiriéndose a los golpes que tenía Daryl en el rostro.

\- Nosotros no somos ese tipo de personas, pero tampoco somos estúpidos. Así que mientras no comentan alguna estupidez, sólo veremos soluciones por aquí.

En cuanto Alex levantó nuestras armas, nos encaminamos hacia la parte principal de la Terminal.

Damien se acercó mucho a mí, tanto como para poder hablar sin que nadie pueda chismotear.

\- Si esto no mejora, será mejor que nos larguemos.- Murmuró.- No me da confianza en absoluto esto.

\- Tampoco a mí, esperemos a ver lo que Rick diga.

Él me observó un poco molesto, sabía que la idea de depender de la palabra de alguien más no le agradaba para nada, pero ahora nos habíamos sumado a un nuevo grupo, o eso es lo que parecía.

\- Mira todo por aquí, es muy extraño.- Dijo una vez más, con la esperanza de que le proponga correr fuera ahora mismo.

Nos colocamos en aquella fila desorganizada, esperando la mujer que se encontraba detrás de la parrilla nos pase un plato de comida. El olor que esto emanaba estaba haciendo que mi boca comience a llenarse de saliva. Desde la barbacoa que papá y tío Eustace habían hecho en el último verano antes de que el mundo se vaya a la mierda, que no probaba carne de otro animal que no sea conejo.

\- ¿Por qué reciben gente?- Cuestionó Michonne, ella también tenía grandes dudas sobre esto.

\- Cada vez que viene gente a este lugar en busca de un refugio, nos hacemos más fuertes.

Pasaron un plato de carne asada a Carl, fue en ese momento cuando comencé a mover mi pierna violentamente, estaba pensando seriamente en la idea de colarme de manera discreta a Daryl y Michonne para recibir mi ración.

Estaban sumida de sobremanera en mis pensamientos, que no había notado lo que sucedía, hasta el momento en que, de forma desesperada, Dam elevó su arma a mi lado. Todos estaban preparados a disparar.

Con facilidad levanté mi arma y le quité el seguro. Las personas extrañas de esa comunidad también se pusieron en guardia frente a nosotros. Al pasar la vista por todo el lugar, pude ver francotiradores listos para volarnos los sesos.

\- ¿De dónde demonios has sacado este reloj?- Preguntó Rick al tipo al cual tenía agarrado del cuello y apuntado con su pistola.

\- De... de un cadáver, creí que ya no lo necesitaría.

\- ¿Y el equipo de protección? ¿El poncho?

Damien me observó de reojo, aún tenía su atención en los que estaban apuntándonos. Ninguno de los dos comprendía qué demonios pasaba, sólo sabíamos que debíamos mantener nuestras armas arriba y seguir lo que Grimes haga, puesto que estos momentos, no teníamos otra opción.

\- ¿Dónde está nuestra gente?

\- Tranquilízate Rick, hemos tomado el equipo de un policía muerto, y el poncho de una soga.- Explicó Gareth, aunque no convencer a nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está nuestra gente?- Volvió a inquirir Rick violentamente.

El tal Alex intentaba convencer a Gareth de bajar las armas para quedar en libertad, pero parecía que eso a su líder le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Así que esto es lo que quieres.

Con el cerrar de su mano, un manto de disparos llegó a nosotros. Daryl me empujó de los hombros para que corra siguiendo a Rick.


End file.
